TamakiHaruhi One Shots
by EmmieisGraceful
Summary: Just a collection of cute one shots for this adorable couple. Rated T to be safe- like the show really, if you can watch the show you can read this.
1. Classes: Cancelled

Haruhi walked into the Music Room on that sunny spring afternoon to find it completely empty from its usual inhabitants, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya- and of course whatever girls decided to attend that afternoon.

She looked down at her phone the wallpaper showing a picture of her and Tamaki at the park, and the rest of the boys were clearly visible in the background. She smiled to herself and walked further into the "Music" room. Her heeled-footsteps echoed loudly on the polished tiled floors and she looked down at the uncomfortable yellow dress and bowed-dress shoes. It was weird, the whole school didn't even bat an eye when she started wearing dresses and bows in her hair. Some people even saying they guessed in all along with some comment like, "no guy should ever be that pretty…" Which of course would get Tamaki all red-faced and jealous, but Haruhi thought that was cute, Tamaki used to annoy her… but now everything he did seemed to make her love him anymore.

She looked up out of her trance and confirmed that the room was vacant. She glanced back down at her phone that assured her she had no new messages. She sighed and walked back out the the intricate, french doors and down the grand staircase.

She noticed how empty the school was in her decent, _where is everybody? _

When she got back onto the polished grounds of the school, Tamaki popped out of no where somewhere in the middle of the walkway she was making her way down. He smiled that bright, goofy smile and waved clumsily calling her name "Haruhi!" he sounded excited and surprised to her see her.

She waved back, smiling, and picked up her pace and met him in the middle of their distance. He lifted her up in a sweeping hug that would have bothered her only months before, but now only made her heart flutter and her smile bigger.

He set her back on her feet and she stood on her tip-toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, and looked at her with her wide, brown eyes through her long lashes before closing them and meeting her lips with his. He answered her kiss just a passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, and he could hear his heart beating in his chest at just how lucky he was to have her.

Finally she pulled away, keeping her arms around him. She smiled up at him, blushing slightly. "Where is everybody?"

"Classes are cancelled today, to enjoy the cherry blossoms before they leave in favor of leaves for the summer. Everyone is in the gardens behind the school." He looked out into the distance, "Where were you this morning?"

"Oh my alarm clock broke and I didn't wake up." she answered shrugging.

Haruhi was always been so okay with being poor. Even surrounded by the richest people in Japan, even with her boyfriend and best friends being the richest people in Japan. She was always just comfortable being her. She never allowed herself to feel left out or self-conscious, she was who she was and she was okay with that. It was one of the many things Tamaki loved about her.

"But you know…" Tamki said, suddenly pulling her closer and lowering his voice an octave. "We could always just… get lost on our way to the back garden…" he trailed off seductively.

Haruhi giggled and kissed him quickly before pulling away and coming to his side, grabbing his hand in one fluid movement.

"Nah… let's go to the gardens." She smiled up and him. Tamaki smiled at her adorableness and shrugged, "Whatever you wish, my princess."

She rolled her eyes at his typical host-line. Some things never change.


	2. Street Fair

"You know you don't have to go to this if you don't want to Tamaki." Haruhi said as she watched him run around his over-sized room getting ready. He had no shirt on and was just finishing changing his usual dress pants for the a pair of faded jeans.

"But of course I do! For you are my girlfriend, and I, as your loyal boyfriend should be at your side at any party that you are attending. Like a true gentleman."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and sat back against the wall, crossing her legs and bare-feet in front of her on his (also) over-sized bed. "Really Tamaki, it's a street fair in my neighborhood, it's nothing special."

Tamaki was holding a t-shirt in his hand when he looked up at her and flicked his blond hair out of his eyes, he strode over to her and Haruhi did her best not to stare at his bare chest and perfect abs, and tried not to think about the fact the she was currently lying in his bed, and his mansion was empty except for the servants.

He leaned over her and looked into her brown eyes with his blue ones. He faked a hurt voice, "do you not want me there?"

"Yeah right Tamaki," Haruhi said pushing him away to a normal distance laughing, not buying his hurt-act for a second, "you know I want you to come. I just don't want you to if you don't really want to. You don't need to feel obligated to attend a commoner street-festival."

"Haruhi," Tamaki said, completely serious, "when are you going to realize that I could care less who your family is and where you live? I love you for you, because you are amazing, and I'd follow you to the end of the Earth. If being with you meant that I had to give up all my money and live on the side of the road, I'd gladly do it if it meant I'd never have to live a day without you by my side."

"Tamaki.." Haruhi whispered, standing up and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, ignoring his shirtless-ness. "I love you" she whispered into his chest.

Tamaki returned her hug, bending his head down and whispering into her hair, "I love you too. Forever and Always."


	3. One Big Family

"Haruhi! The door!" Haruhi's father called from god-knows-where in their small apartment.

Haruhi got up from her hidey-hole spot in the corner of her room and fast-walked to the door, "Are you expecting some o-" she broke off mid sentence as the door flew open and Tamaki stood in the doorway holding a dozen roses and the worlds stupidest grin on his face. Far from the prince-like, sexy, half-smile he gave the girl who visited th Host Club. This smile was all Tamaki, and Haruhi was the only girl who ever saw it.

She looked around him to see a sleek, black limo sitting outside her walkway. Way too expensive to belong to any of her neighbors. And just as this thought crossed her mind, the window rolled down to reveal the rest of the host club smiling like idiots (except maybe Mori and Kyoya- they always had polite half-smiles), but the twins and Honey looked like they might jump out the window from excitement -they reminded Haruhi of puppies.

She smiled and waved at the boys and turned her attention back to Tamaki, "Family outing then?"

"Well I planned on it being the two of us, but they pulled me in to the car halfway here." Tamaki smiled and shrugged, it was normal for him to be pulled into a completely back car with tinted windows. Some part of her anticipated when it would be normal for her too.

"Well okay!" she called to her dad halfway out the door not really caring that most of her announcement was lost to the closing. Tamaki grabbed her hand as they headed to the car and Hikaru and Kaoru were having loads of fun making kissy faces and blowing kisses out the window.

When they got in the car sitting across from the twins and Kyoya- Morri and Honey sitting to the side with their backs facing the right side door- Hikaru said, "You should be grateful Haruhi."

Kaoru jumped in, "Yeah look at all the roses in his hands."

Hikaru came back in, "He definitely had pervy plans."

"Really pervy. We all know Tamaki is a big-old-perv." Kaoru elaborated.

"I AM NOT A PERV!" Tamaki was getting red-faced.

Haruhi grabbed his hand and right when he looked content again, looking into his eyes she said, "Well, maybe a little bit."

And so they went like that down the road. Hikaru and Kaoru chanting "TAMAKI'S A BIG OLD PERV! TAMAKI'S A BIG OLD PERV!" while Tamaki shouted angry, garbled retorts about being a gentlemen, Kyoya looking on with obvious amusement on his usually passive face, Honey joining in with the twins' taunts, Haruhi trying to grab at Tamaki to calm down, and Mori laughing along with the rest of them.

Just one big family.


	4. Wild Flowers

"You just make a wish…" Haruhi said as she plucked one of the dandelions from the field her and Tamaki were standing in. Dozens of wildflowers surrounded them of all kinds of colors from pink to purple to red to yellow…

She brought the little white-puff to her face, closed her eyes, made a wish, "and then you just… blow…" and she did, and all the little seeds flew off the stem. And Haruhi thought of when she was little, and her mom told her they were fairies, on their way to fulfill her wish. She looked over at Tamaki who was watching her with wistful amusement, "I can't believe you never did this when you were younger."

"Well, good thing I have you now. To show me all the things I'm missing out on." He let out a laugh and reached down to pick another dandelion. But he stood there for a long moment with his eyes closed, until he finally opened them and looked down at Haruhi. "How can I wish for something when I have everything I need right here?"

And just like that, all of the sudden he swept her into his arms and kissed her, wrapping their arms around each other until they fell over into the millions of flowers, breaking apart laughing.

They laid there, looking up at the sky, watching the clouds peacefully roll over the sky. Haruhi turned her head to look at Tamaki- he looked so at peace with the world, one hand resting on his stomach, the other behind his head, his eyes were slightly closed and he was breathing deeply like he may fall asleep.

Haruhi turned over to her side so that she was facing him completely, after a while he turned over as well and they looked at each other for a long moment until he said, "You know I wasn't joking."

"Joking about what?" she asked, genuinely confused, any words he had said before the kiss seemed like a far off and distant blur.

"You are everything to me Haruhi, I couldn't wish for anything else as long as I have you with me, and if I didn't, I'd wish for you."

"What if you had never met me?" she asked blinking

"I guess a part of me would never be complete, I'd wander this world alone and out of love for the whole of my life."

"Oh shut up!" she said laughing pushing his shoulder, "I've seen you in action, you have made it a hobby of yours to flirt with every girl -or boy- that comes into view"

"Oh but none is that is real." He said looking deep into her eyes, "I've made it a hobby of mine to make every lady happy, but none of that matters anymore- not now that I have you. Because you are the only woman on this planet whose happiness matters more to me than anything else."

Haruhi couldn't help it, she kissed him right there, while lying awkwardly on their sides in the middle in a field, and hey, maybe a little bit of grass got in the way, but how could she not kiss him after he said something like that.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said seriously when she pulled away, "you are my one and only _true _love." He snapped a near by violet-colored flower and placed it in her hair.

"I love you Tamaki," she half-whispered, wondering if he could even hear her, "more than I even know I could love another person. I didn't know it when I met you, but you are the best thing that has ever walked into my life."

Even Tamaki looked surprised at that one, he was always the one who said all the meaningful things. He reached down and kissed the tear off her cheek, knowing immediately she was thinking of her mom, Haruhi never thought she would love another person- or that she even could- after her mother left.

Looks like he changed that.

Haruhi gave a little choked laugh as he stood up and pulled her off the ground so that she was airborne, he grabbed her around the waist, right above his own waist- making her eye level with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and the wind blew in that exact moment, sending all the little white fairies and wildflower petals dancing around them as they kissed with more feeling than one would ever think possible.

And then the wind stopped.

Tamkai set her down.

He grabbed her hand.

And they started down the trail towards civilization, neither one believing that such a thing still existed. Because to them, they were the only people on this planet.


End file.
